


The Trickster

by Djami_R



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ann is awesome, Coffeedad, Dadjiro, Developing Friendships, F/M, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Genderbend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djami_R/pseuds/Djami_R
Summary: Amira Kurusu got sent on probation for something that wasn't her fault. Her parents were disgusted with her and agreed to sent her on probation, since she ruined the family reputation, her family being well known doctors.When she arrives in Shibuya strange things start to happen. Will she be able to live with her criminal record and find friends? Will she see the world in ruin or will she be able to prevent it?Will she be able to save herself from her own ruin?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist, Okumura Haru & Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji & Sakamoto Ryuji's Mother, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Trickster

While walking home from school, I heard a woman yell panickedly  
"Please stop!" The woman yells  
I flinch and start looking for the owner of the voice, when I turn the corner I spot a man tugging on a woman  
"Listen to me you incompetent bitch! Just get in the car before things get worse!" The man yells angrily  
Shit… what do I do?  
"Please help! Somebody! Call the police!" The woman yells  
"Call them if you want the police are my bitches, their not gonna do anything to me! People like you need to shut up and follow where I steer this country!?" The man yells angrily  
She’s in danger..  
"Let her go!" I yell making the man turn his attention to me  
"Mind your damn business kid!" He yells threateningly, then we hear the noise of police sirens closing in on us  
He grabs the woman by her arm and drags her towards the car, my eyes widen and my mind felt hazy, looking for a way out. But my priority was the woman in need. So I grabbed his wrist and pulled it off her arm making him stumble backwards, falling on his forehead  
The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat when I saw his stare, it was menacing  
No… I didn’t mean to..  
"Damn brat! I'll sue!" He yells angrily  
''If you keep this up then I'll report about the money! Is that fine with you!?'' The woman yells  
Money...?  
''All I have to say that you did it on your own, and it's over.'' He says cockily  
''But... I just did as I was told...'' The woman mumbles  
''Who do you think I am?'' He asks, giving her a menacing glare  
''...'' My breathing quickens and I look at them both with a panicked expression on my face  
''No...'' The woman mumbles  
He looks at me before smirking at the woman  
''Hey, make this statement to the cops. This kid suddenly attacked me, got it?'' He asks with a glare  
''W-What!?''  
''If you even try to say anything else, you know what'll happen to you, right?'' He asks threateningly, glaring at her  
''Huh? But--'' The woman mumbles  
''But you fell on your own!''  
''Shut up! You're done for. You're gonna learn what happens when you cross me...'' He says as he points his finger at me accusingly  
A police car stops near us and two officers exit, walking towards us  
''Excuse me, folks. We received a complaint about an argument here. Is something the matter?'' A police officer asks, the man in the suit turns around and shoots me a glance  
''Oh! It's you, sir.'' The police officer says  
I didn’t do anything wrong...  
''So, what happened? Explain it to the good officer.'' He says, glaring her down  
''....That young girl suddenly attacked him...She shoved this ...gentleman to the ground. And this man....got injured...'' She says  
Really!?  
''...It's as she says. Also, make sure you deal with this so my name isn't mentioned at all. You understand what that means, correct?'' He says, glaring at the man  
''Y-Yes, sir!'' The police man says  
''Cuff her!'' The other police man says  
‘’W-Wait no! I didn’t do anything! He’s lying!’’ I yell  
In the end, I got taken to Juvenile hall and ended up in court. My parents signed an agreement to put me on probation and called me a disappointment before sending me off into the unknown like I was a speck of dust

After a month had passed, I was finally sent to live in Shibuya with my guardian. My only friend, Ken Amada was the only one who sent me off. He’d always been there for me like an older brother when my parents weren’t there, so to be away from him hurt.  
In the month that had passed, I had quickly learned how cruel the world was against people like me. If you had a criminal record, everyone treated you like filth, apparently even your own parents.  
First they force what kind of job I’ll get, and now they’re sending me away on a whim. Like a speck of dirt in the wind.  
''What? Are you for real? A mental shut down?''  
''Yes, it's the truth!''  
''To a person though? That's gotta be a joke!''  
Oh that thing on the news.. I wonder what that’s about.  
I got off the train and walked around Shibuya central, when an app suddenly appeared on my phone  
An eyeball? When did this get here?  
I tap it and the eyeball takes over the screen, as soon as it loads up, the people around me stop moving  
Huh? What's going on here?  
Then, blue flames appear out of thin air and what appears to be a human face with an eerie smile on it’s face  
Wait.. was that me!?  
Suddenly everyone starts moving again, I blink and quickly delete the app. Shaking it off and telling myself I was just daydreaming again.  
After taking another train I look up the address of where my guardian would live, and where I would reside for the coming year.  
Sojiro Sakura...I guess he'll be taking care of me from now on. I wonder what kind of person he is. His house should be in the backstreets of this residential area...  
I walked around for a bit and found a few shops, then I finally found his house and rang the doorbell, but no one opened the door. But as soon as I did ring the bell, it felt like I heard something fall inside  
''Looks like no one's home.''  
quickly turn around and notice it's only a delivery guy  
''Sakura-san's usually at his cafe around this time if you need him. It's called Leblanc.'' The delivery guy says  
''Thank you.''  
I walk around and find the cafe called Leblanc  
As I enter an old couple leaves so I hold the door open for them  
''Thank you deary.'' The old woman says before leaving  
I close the door and look around, I spot a man wearing a pink button up with an apron staring me up and down with a curious gaze  
''Oh, they did say that was today. So, you're Amira?'' He asks  
''Yes sir, it's a pleasure to meet you.'' I say with a polite smile on my face  
''Uh-huh. I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?'' Sojiro says with an unimpressed expression on his face  
That sounds very welcoming...  
He then explained that some customers of his know my parents  
Which means they dumped me off with some stranger. Great, as if it couldn’t have gone any better.  
''Follow me, I'll take you to your room.'' He says as I nod, we walk upstairs into the attic.  
To say it was cluttered was an understatement, but it was very big, way bigger then my room back home  
''You look like you want to say something.'' He says  
''It's huge.'' I mumble  
''It's on you to clean up the rest. I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble.'' Sojiro says  
''Got it sir.''  
''Now then, I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?'' He asks, I pauze for a moment and nod  
The more I say the more he’ll hate me. He already dislikes me enough and I don’t want him to treat me like those other adults..  
''You did injure him, yeah?'' He asks, I sigh and nod, frowning  
''Then it is your fault. You shouldn't have stuck your nose in a matter between two adults. Now you've got a criminal record, because of that you were expelled from your high school.'' He says  
''...''  
I couldn't just let her suffer..  
''The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved. In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.'' He says, chuckling  
Rub it in.  
''It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary, I am in the restaurant business, you know.'' Sojiro says  
''I understand.''  
He does own a cafe, so it's only logical...  
''Good. Behave yourself for the year and your probation will be lifted. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow, the school you will be attending. We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there.'' Sojiro says  
''Sounds good.''  
''Your luggage arrived earlier, I put them over there. Call me if you need anything.'' He says before walking downstairs again  
A proper introduction... I hope I can show them that I'm not some kind of criminal..  
I check my phone to see if I got any new messages from my parents, to my surprise I did  
\---  
Father:  
Just because you're out of our sight doesn't mean you can stop studying. We expect your grades to be top notch, otherwise you'll never make it as a doctor.''  
\---  
That's more like him.  
I sigh and take a look around me  
I should start cleaning, the sooner I can go to sleep and escape reality the better.  
I dust the area and move some stuff around so it would be more manageable. After cleaning up for around an hour I sit down and take a look at my work  
I should probably clean the rest later.  
''What the heck? I hear all sorts of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning.'' Sojiro says, coming up the stairs  
''Sorry about that. I just wanted to clean it up.''  
''That’s fine, it already looks a lot better too. I made you some dinner kid, eat it and then head to bed. I'm heading home for tonight.'' Sojiro says walking back downstairs  
''Thank you. Goodnight.''  
''Night.'' He says before leaving and locking the store, I get downstairs and see a plate of curry  
Oh wow, he doesn't own a cafe for nothing. It's really good.  
After I finish eating I clean the plate and head to my ‘’room’’, once there I grab my phone and call Ken, my childhood friend.  
He’s the one who saved me from spiraling down despair, he was there for me when my parents weren’t there, just like I was there for him when his mom died.  
After the first ring, he picks up  
‘’Ami! How are you? How did it go?’’ He asks worriedly  
I smile slightly  
‘’It went okay I guess. The man isn’t too bad although he’s very wary of me. Understandable though since I am a criminal.’’ I mumble  
‘’No you’re not! It wasn’t your fault and you know it.’’ He says with a frustrated tone  
‘’Yeah.. I know. But what am I supposed to do about that? The only thing I can do now is live with it.’’  
‘’...I’m sorry I didn’t walk you home that day.’’ He mumbles, I chuckle  
‘’See? That’s just like you. It’s not your fault, it was that bald asshole’s fault.’’  
‘’Still though.. if I hadn’t refused then it wouldn’t have-’’ He mumbles  
‘’It’s fine, if it wasn’t me it would’ve been you.. just drop it.’’ I mumble  
After the phone call was over I felt more mentally exhausted then I already was, usually it was relaxing to talk to Ken, but talking to him about these kinds of things always made me feel bad  
I just shook it off though and went to bed, hoping that dreamland would take me to a better place then here. But when I woke up my body felt heavy, when I looked to see what was so heavy I saw that I was handcuffed and had an iron ball chained to my leg. That however wasn’t the only strange thing, I was wearing a prisoners outfit and the whole cell was blue.  
What's going on here...?  
Suddenly I hear a strange giggle, then a small girl in a prison warden suit walked up to the cell, she had an eye patch with the letter V on it. Then from the other side another girl appeared with the same eye patch, only she had braids and the other one had buns in her hair  
I get up and walk towards the iron bars, the twins step aside to show a man sitting in a chair behind a desk, he has bloodshot eyes and a long nose  
''Trickster, welcome my Velvet room.'' The guy says  
Trickster..?  
''So you've come to, inmate.'' The warden with the buns says  
''The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.'' The warden with the braid says  
''You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!'' The warden with the buns says sternly  
I blink in confusion and decide to turn my attention to the man with the long nose instead  
''Welcome, I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter. I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well.'' He says  
...A contract? I don't remember signing one.  
''I summoned you to speak of important manners. It involves your life as well. Your world will soon come to ruin and an evil force will not stop until it has killed you, If you cooperate with us, however, and undergo an exemplary rehabilitation... perhaps your fate can be changed.'' Igor says  
''Wait what!?''  
''Shut up and listen inmate!'' The warden with the buns yells as she hits her stick against the bars and an electrical shock comes out of it  
Noted.  
''Oh yes, let me introduce you to the wardens. To your left, Justine and to your right, Caroline. They serve as wardens here and will help you on your rehabilitation.'' Igor says, as he finishes his sentence, I hear a bell ringing  
''Time's up, now hurry on back to sleep.'' Caroline says, my vision fading to black  
‘’Wait! I still have more que..stions…’’ I mumble, slowly fading back to slumber


End file.
